


Never (but if so, then Forever)

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bodyguard AU, Bodyguard Shiro (Voltron), Clingy Koala Matt, Except when it's not, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Petting, It's mostly innocent, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Matt, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Punk Rock Star Matt, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Shiro didn't have breath to answer because he was too busy squeezing Matt against him. Matt was right, Shiro would never let him fall.





	Never (but if so, then Forever)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eilera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilera/gifts).



> Beta Reader: [Kunfetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/)
> 
> So, the random generator in [ShattSunday Holiday Exchange](https://shattsunday.tumblr.com/post/180228723105/shattsunday-holiday-exchange) was kind enough to give me Eilera so, SURPRISE! I'm your Secret Santa lol. This was a perfect match for me because I've been meaning to write you something bc that [Mountie Shatt of yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705984) was so so awesome and made me shed some happy tears <3 and also, there was [the one with Matt wearing booty shorts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463972), and that too made me shed some happy tears (and laugh my ass off) <3
> 
> So, here's the Bodyguard AU that nobody asked - wait! Actually, Eilera asked, so there! Sorry for the lack of action, I wanted to concentrate on the boys and the feels, not the flying bullets and awesome stunts. Although, you never know if I come back to this AU later on, maybe write a prequel, hmm.
> 
> Anyway! Happy Christmas and/or whatever holiday you possibly choose to celebrate! And if you don't have any, there's Shattsunday every Sunday (Tumblr@shattsunday) so you can always roll with that!
> 
> Special Merry Wishes to Eilera for the inspiring prompt _"Would kill for bodyguard Shiro"_ <33
> 
> And also thanks to both [Kunfetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/) for beta help <3 and [Luddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/pseuds/Luddleston) for encouraging words <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! Voltron fandom doesn't belong to me. I'm not making money with this nor do I want to. Just having fun with borrowed characters. I'll return them! ...eventually.
> 
> * * *

Matt ran to backstage, still grinning and whooping. Well, he was more hopping than running, almost as he was just too full of energy to walk regularly. Then he saw Shiro waiting for him and leapt straight to his arms.

Naturally, Shiro caught him and held him secure, like any good bodyguard would do. And if Shiro's heart stuttered a little because he suddenly had 'The Holt' up close and personal, clinging on him like a sweaty koala, he didn't show it.

At least he hoped he didn't show it.

This had been going on for months now, ever since Shiro's team had been charged with the safety of 'The Rebels', an internationally acknowledged punk rock band that was revered by millions of fans. It had taken him all but ten minutes to fall under the spell of the energetic lead singer Matt Holt, and even though he couldn't care less of the so called music the band played, he couldn't deny that he liked Matt very much. Possibly too much.

Oh god. Now Matt was panting at his neck, and because Shiro hadn't really had time to choose how to catch him, his hands were now grabbing Matt's ass. And because it was Matt's ass, the jeans didn't really cover it. There were holes on holes in them, and Shiro was pretty sure that at least half of his fingers were splayed on bare skin.

He tried not to think about it and, as per usual, carried Matt towards the exit.

"Good show?" he asked gruffly, trying not to lean away from the heavy breathing that was making his body hair raise in occasion. Or, god forbid, lean into Matt's face and risk the possibility of getting his skin even closer to his lips.

"Fuck! The best!" Matt whooped, letting go of Shiro's broad shoulders to be able to pump both of his fists in the air. "Hey, wait! Where're you taking me? I saw a mosh pit in the crowd!"

"No," Shiro said shortly and to the point. "No more mosh pits."

"Aw, dude, just this once? It could be my Christmas present," Matt cooed in Shiro's ear and petted his undercut. Matt really didn't have any boundaries which was a major part of the problem Shiro had.

"No," he repeated, not letting any emotions drizzle into his voice. "If you go, you'll have to find yourself a new bodyguard."

"Oh, man, you're so hard on me," Matt sighed.

The word 'hard' was said in a whining tone but Shiro could imagine another situation Matt could have said it, and in that fantasy, the tone was totally different.

He looked away and rolled his eyes. He was getting ridiculous again.

Matthew Holt was famous for not being able to keep his hands to himself. He was always petting his band members, and kissing his manager on whatever spot of her was closest to him. He had his hands on Shiro all the time, too, but it didn't mean anything. And Shiro would do well to remember that and keep his head cool on the job.

They came to the elevator lobby, and Shiro scanned their surroundings. No strangers, cameras in every corner. He knew Pidge had camera feeds checked for several days before the concert and was keeping an eye on them as he walked through the building towards the back door.

"Can we stop by a McDonalds?" Matt asked suddenly, his fingers still scraping the back of Shiro's head.

"Pidge, closest McDonalds?" Shiro asked before pushing the fire door open with his hip. The lights came on in the narrow corridor.

"There's one five blocks south from the hotel."

"We'll stop by a McDonalds, sir," Shiro said to Matt, assuming the official manners because there were others listening.

"It tingles when you call me sir", Matt chuckled, and Shiro could feel his laughter tremble against his chest. He swallowed, suppressing a full body shiver because Matt's fingers did some really, really good things against his scalp.

"I need my hands now. Can you walk?" he asked, still using the professional tone.

"No. I like your hands where they are right now," Matt said petulantly. "Where's Keith?"

"He's taking Rolo and Nyma like we agreed," Shiro reminded him. "Okay, just hold on tight, sir."

"I trust you," Matt hummed, his lips so close to Shiro's skin they were almost grazing the sensitive skin under his ear.

Shiro leaned his knee against the doorframe and steadied his arm on his leg, supporting Matt only with one arm now and opening the door with his other hand.

"You're so strong," Matt admired, locking his arms behind Shiro's neck and effectively grinding his full torso against Shiro's.

He would have to start using thicker clothes, maybe it would make things easier somehow.

"That's the point of me being the bodyguard and you being the one I guard, sir," Shiro said, smiling because at that moment, no one could see his face.

"Ugh. It's ridiculous because Throk is still in jail and Lotor's too much of a wimp to try anything by himself," Matt scoffed.

"Yes, well that's something you'll have to figure out with your family. Until then, I stay."

"I don't wanna let you go, though," Matt said thoughtfully.

Shiro could almost hear the cogs turning in Matt's head. And he had to agree. He was clinging as much as Matt did, wanting to be near him but at the same time, wanting to be even closer. But as long as he was Matt's personal bodyguard, he could do at least one of the two. And that had to be enough.

"Yeah, you don't, otherwise you'd fall down. Sir," Shiro quipped, keeping his voice light.

"You wouldn't let it happen," Matt said airily, yawning and scraping his stubbled chin against Shiro's neck.

Shiro didn't have breath to answer because he was too busy squeezing Matt against him. Matt was right, Shiro would never let him fall.

 

After the pit stop at the McDonalds drive-thru, Matt wolfed down his hamburger before Shiro had driven back to the street.

"Should've bought two of them," Matt said sadly, licking the remains of the ketchup from the wrapper.

"I tried to tell you," Shiro began but let it go. This wasn't their first time at a fast food joint, and wouldn't be their last. "Would you please throw those away? I can't concentrate on driving."

"Wha?" Matt said, looking at Shiro his tongue hanging out because he was just about lick the wrapper again.

"That... _thing_ , I mean, it's _cold ketchup_? Isn't that gross?"

"Nah, dude, it's gooo-ood!" Matt drawled but did scrunch up the paper and throw it to the backseat.

Shiro rolled his eyes and made a mental note to pick it up later. Not that it really mattered because Matt never sat in the back. He always insisted sitting in front, and was there now, sitting cross-legged right next to Shiro, who tried to steer while half of Matt was suddenly bent over his lap.

Because, as was to be expected, Matt had managed to spill some his chocolate shake on Shiro's pants after five seconds of grabbing the cup from the tray, and was now trying to rub it off with a ketchup stained napkin. At least he had stopped feeding Shiro his French fries because for some reason, he never held them by the end, so his fingers kept touching Shiro's lips every. Single. Time.

"It's really okay," Shiro tried again. "And now I know why you always want to dip French fries in a chocolate shake."

"Yes, because it tastes awesome!" Matt answered promptly. "I just can't believe I spilled it! I'm so, so sorry. I'll buy you a new pair, I promise."

"That's fine," Shiro chuckled nervously. "We're almost there, so would you—"

"I'll buy you ten new pairs! Maybe something slimmer, I mean, if I had your legs, I wouldn't hide them like that," Matt babbled on, his swipes getting longer and bolder as he went on. Almost as if he was feeling up the muscles underneath the cloth.

Shiro coughed.

"There's nothing wrong with your legs. And I don't need new pants, it'll wash off."

Matt stopped doing what he was doing, which by Shiro's opinion had been plain torture, because the stain was fairly close to his crotch and if Matt hadn’t stopped, he would have had to push his hand away pretty soon, before something even worse happened.

"Dude! Did you just actually compliment my legs?" Matt grinned.

"No!" Shiro blurted out. "I mean, I was speaking objectively, of course." He felt the blush rise and tried to focus on steering the limousine.

"Oh... I swear you said that there's nothing wrong with my legs. Must mean that there's something right with them?"

Matt sounded neutral, like he was doing a scientific experiment and listing all the variables. Shiro glanced at him, squinting his eyes, but Matt didn't look up.

"Would you please sit on your own side? And why aren't you wearing your seat belt?" Shiro yelped, trying to grab the belt behind Matt to pull it over him.

"I got it, I got it, geez!" Matt huffed, putting the seat belt back on and yawning. "I don't know why I even need it, it's not like you'd crash the car. You're always driving under the speed limit."

"This is a limousine, not a race car, Matt," Shiro said through the gritted teeth and maneuvered the lengthy car into the garage because there was no way he was bringing Matt in through the front door. No matter what Allura tried to say about public appearances being good for the reputation.

"Oooh, we should do Go-karting tomorrow!" Matt said excitedly but he was yawning again, leaning against the headrest. "That'd be fucking awesome."

Shiro didn't answer because the next thing he heard was a soft snore coming out of Matt. He had finally crashed.

Matt did this after every concert. The high energy he kept going through the hours on the stage burned fast and fiery, and afterwards, he became clingy and drowsy, and Shiro had to carry him everywhere.

Not that he complained. It was the only chance he had to hold Matt in his arms and for that he would carry Matt for miles, if necessary.

"Rebel on the move," Shiro said to his lapel as he opened the passenger door. He scooped Matt up in his arms and carried him bridal style to the side door and into an elevator.

"So?" Matt asked sleepily while they were in the elevator, waiting for it to reach the top floor.

"Sorry, what?" Shiro asked perplexed.

"Go-kart? You and me? Tomorrow? It's a date, yeah?" Matt repeated, nuzzling the collar of Shiro's shirt.

Shiro rolled his eyes.

"I mean, sure, you have some mad skills, Shirogane, but I've been around the block, so don't expect an easy win."

Shiro couldn't help it, the corners of his mouth curled upwards. He didn't doubt that Matt was good with the wheel if he wanted to, not that he would ever risk Matt by going Go-karting with him. He would just have to hope that this, as well as many other whims that Matt had during the day, was forgotten by the next morning.

"Yeah, just keep laughing, buddy," Matt huffed against Shiro's skin.

"I'm sorry, sir. We are nearly at the top floor now."

"Lobby clear, room clear," Pidge said in his ear piece.

"Roger that," Shiro affirmed and hoped that Pidge could hear him through Matt's enormous stage hair that was in the way of him and his mic.

Keith was already waiting for them at the suite door. He nodded.

"Hi Keith," Matt mumbled. He was crashing again and was now almost completely limp on Shiro's arms. He hoisted Matt higher to get a better grip and managed to find even more holes in his jeans.

"Black One out for the evening."

"Kk. Pidge copies. Lemme know in the morning."

"Copy that. Over and out."

Shiro reached the door which Keith had just opened.

"You did the windows?" he asked with a low voice.

Keith rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Have fun," Keith said, clapping Shiro at the back, before closing the door behind him.

Shiro looked around while carrying Matt to the bedroom.

The multicolor lights hanging by the curtains looked beautiful, and Keith had even found a tiny Christmas tree and brought it in next to the fake fireplace. Shiro smiled as he laid Matt gently on the bed, closing the door to the living room so that the surprise wouldn't be ruined just yet.

"Matt?" Shiro swept some of Matt's shaggy off of his forehead. "You need to take a shower before you go to bed."

"Don't wanna," Matt grumbled, taking Shiro's hand and rolling over with it.

Shiro didn't budge, so Matt only half-rolled, before flopping back and staring at Shiro from under his eyebrows.

"You don't smell so great," Shiro said, fighting to keep a neutral expression.

"Oh god, that's your excuse?" Matt muttered, grabbing his hair and trying to untangle some of the mess made with a huge amount of hairspray and some single-minded backcombing. Lance was always particular that Matt should have his trademark hair done to the dot during a gig.

"It's up to you," Shiro shrugged, standing up. "I'll be in the next room."

"I might need help washing my hair," Matt said coyly, grabbing Shiro's jacket lapel and pulling himself up awkwardly. "Any volunteers?"

"I'm sure you'll manage," Shiro said, his face blank. "If that was all?"

Matt huffed but let go of Shiro's jacket.

Shiro turned around and walked to the door. He wasn't strong enough to not look back and witness Matt pulling his skull embroidered t-shirt off and reveal his lean muscles that were shining in the warm light of the bedside lamp.

He ducked out and leaned against the closed bedroom door. It was getting harder by the minute, there was no denying that. He wondered if he should resign, let Keith take over and find someone to replace Keith's duties with the rest of the band. But the thought of letting someone else take the responsibility of keeping Matt safe was terrifying.

He took off his jacket and shut down the fairy lights and the Christmas tree, leaving only the fake fireplace on. The flailing strands of tissue paper, mimicking flickering flames, were enough for him to see the room. So he sat in the recliner and leaned back, resting his eyes for a bit.

*

Shiro woke up with a start.

His first instinct was to grab the hand that was touching him and slam the person to the ground, but he recognized Matt's smell even before seeing him.

"Are you awake?" Matt asked, wiping the white fluff of hair off of Shiro's forehead.

"Yes," Shiro answered gruffly, blinking rapidly. He looked around and saw that the fairy lights were on, and the Christmas tree was lit, all the tiny bulbs reflecting the pale light. "Oh."

"Merry Christmas," Matt whispered and squeezed in next to Shiro. He wrapped his arms around him and laid his cheek against Shiro's chest.

"Merry Christmas."

Shiro placed his hand awkwardly over Matt's shoulder, looking down at him. He had planned on waking Matt up an hour before they had to leave and order him a Christmas breakfast. But now, as he checked the time, it was 2 am, so that plan was clearly out of the window.

"You did this for me?" Matt asked quietly.

"Yes," Shiro answered.

"But why?"

Matt's voice was low but Shiro could hear the ramifications of the question. Why did he create a Christmas in a room they were going to spend only one night? Why did he go through all the trouble for his client?

"I mean, you don't seem to like me that much," Matt continued.

Shiro was stunned.

"W- what?"

"Well, you never seem to like it when I touch you. I just can't keep my hands off because, well, I just can't," Matt explained, or more precisely, tried to explain.

"You do that to everyone," Shiro reminded him, trying to get his bearings.

"I do?" Matt sounded surprised. "Yeah, I guess I do. Does it bother you?"

"Uh."

The conversation had taken a strange turn, and Shiro's pulse pounded in his ears.

"I mean, it doesn't matter, it's just something I've always done," Matt explained. "Except when I touch you..."

Matt's voice died down, and Shiro looked down. He secretly breathed in the smell of Matt's favorite shampoo and closed his eyes for a second.

"Yeah?"

"I can hear your heartbeat," Matt said suddenly, pressing his ear tighter against Shiro's shirt covered chest. "It's so fast."

Shiro cleared his throat and tried to will his blush away but it was no use. His whole face was burning, and he could only hope that Matt wouldn't look up. And naturally, at that precise moment Matt chose to raise his head and stare Shiro in the eye, placing his hand in the middle of his chest.

Matt was so close. Of course, Matt was always close, always on the skin and lately, always under his skin too, but this was different. Shiro was sure that Matt could still feel his heart racing, could see his eyes widen because his secret was about to be revealed. And while it would be a relief to get it off his chest, he was scared. Not just for his job but for the possibility of this being the last time he could hold Matt in his arms.

"Sooo," Matt drawled, his eyes darting between Shiro's eyes and lips. "Wanna make out?"

Now, Shiro was a war veteran. He had served in Special Forces, had been trained to endure pain and brainwashing, to carry out missions without questioning his orders. He had gone through even more training after coming back home, had learned to be not just a good bodyguard but the best bodyguard there was. He had been taught to be humble and to respect his clients, no matter what.

But this was too much. Matt Holt had finally done it. He had managed to break Shiro.

"Uh."

"I'll take that as a yes," Matt grinned, pausing just as their lips were barely touching. "Gonna kiss you now."

"Okay," Shiro managed, before Matt's lips were on his own.

Shiro had expected it to be fast and furious, like Matt usually was, but instead his movements were so soft and light that it was his turn to feel impatient. He slipped his hand into Matt's hair and got a low whimper out of him as he deepened the kiss.

It was everything he had dreamed of and more. He grunted into Matt's mouth as he straddled him and pushed his whole body so close that Shiro's eyes rolled back.

After a moment, Matt was panting at Shiro's neck and petting his hair, while Shiro's hands wandered up and down of Matt's t-shirt covered back, his fingers almost sizzling with need to feel more.

"So, that happened," Shiro said aloud, his voice sounding very hoarse.

"About damn time!" Matt snorted. "Oh man, I've been wanting to do that for months. I should get a prize for my amazing self-control!"

Shiro chuckled and slipped one hand under Matt's shirt, feeling his spine under his fingers. Matt kissed the sensitive spot under Shiro's ear and made his hips twitch.

"You wanna take this to the bedroom, or are you cool to do the nasty here, just one door from Keith?" Matt whispered in Shiro's ear, then nibbled his earlobe.

Shiro blushed and knew that this time Matt had seen it, because he started to snigger.

"Uh, should we talk about this first?" Shiro managed to say even though Matt's lips and tongue were mapping his neck and effectively driving him crazy.

"What's to talk about?" Matt argued. "You like me, I like you, we already know each other, we're both consenting adults, I mean, it's not rocket science. And even if it was, I'm pretty clever so that wouldn't be a problem either."

Shiro leaned back and lifted Matt's chin to look into him. He needed to see what Matt really wanted. He wasn't sure if he could do this and then resign and never look back but he also didn't know if he could say no.

Matt's skin was warm and soft under Shiro's fingers and the fairy lights behind the recliner made his eyes glimmer. There was something in his expression that made Shiro's toes curl. He had seen Matt look at his family with soft tenderness in his eyes, but this was something else. Something more. And it made Shiro's breath hitch.

"You already bought me dinner," Matt reminded him and brushed his cheek with his thumb.

"You're my boss," Shiro reminded Matt. "Wouldn't it make things awkward?"

"Your boss is Allura. And fuck it if she isn't my boss too," Matt grumbled, rolling his eyes. "And frankly, my dear, I'm not big on this hierarchy thing or, you know, society frowning on fraternizing with your co-workers but I _am_ super interested in licking your abs like, uh, now, so how about that bed, huh?"

During his spiel, Matt had somehow managed to open almost every button on Shiro's shirt to slip his hand under and feel up said abs. Shiro gasped and flexed his muscles as a response for the sudden contact.

"Show off," Matt grinned, increasing the pressure because apparently he wasn't about to tickle him. He nuzzled Shiro's nose, pressing tiny kisses on his eyelids and on his temple, his fingers now splayed on Shiro's ribs.

"I want _you_ , Shiro, your body and soul, and not just for tonight. Are you okay with that?"

Shiro swallowed hard and hugged Matt tighter, pulling him even closer and burying his face in his neck.

"Yes, I'm very okay with that," he whispered, overwhelmed with the emotion.

Matt wriggled his hand free from between them and wrapped his arms around Shiro's shoulders, grabbing him tight. The gesture felt so familiar, so right, that Shiro had to suppress a sob. He rose up, holding Matt securely in his arms, like so many times before, but now Matt's lips were actually against his neck and his fingers dipped under his collar.

"Don't let me fall, babe," Matt murmured, his lips brushing Shiro's skin.

"Never," Shiro assured. "I've got you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Pillowfort@giraffvinu & Twitter@giraffvinu & Tumblr@giraffvinu and also, check out Pillowfort@Shatt Stronghold & Tumblr@shattsunday for more Holy Shatt! And ofc there's [ShattSunday - the Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShattSunday), too!


End file.
